sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabuto
Kabuto (カブト, Kabuto) is a dual Fossil Rock/Water-type Shellfish Pokémon that is known to be resurrected from a Dome Fossil and evolve into a Kabutops starting at level 40. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Kabuto is similar to a shellfish with a tan shell. There are two small black dots, which are a second pair of eyes, on the front of its shell. Kabuto uses these eyes when it hides deeper in its shell to protect itself from harm. Its black eyes sense what is going on outside of the shell while it is hiding. Underneath its shell is mostly black, with two red eyes, which glow in the dark, and four yellow-tan legs. Its shell turns into the Fossil that is used to resurrect it. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 25.4 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Kabuto and its evolved form, Kabutops, favor using physical moves; whereas the Omanyte line is more adept at special attacks. Kabuto also happens to be slightly faster than Omanyte, while having weaker physical defense. It supposedly also has oils in its shell which can grant immortality; in the Orange Islands, many of their Fossils revived in the light of a red moon. Behavior Much like a turtle or pill bug, if Kabuto is flipped over onto its back, it becomes defenseless as it cannot flip itself back over on its own. It mostly attacks using its claws, which can scratch or drain energy. Habitat Although Kabuto are believed to be extinct, living samples have been found deep under the sea. Many are resurrected from Dome Fossils, which can be found in Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto and even the faraway Unova region. Diet Not Known. Major appearances Kabuto was one of the Fossil Pokémon that attacked Ash and Team Rocket until being scared off by an Aerodactyl showed up and scared them off in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. In Shell Shock!, a "deranged old man" named Umberto was saying that an island full of Kabuto Fossils would sink once the moon casted a red glow. He was right, because the Fossils came to life and the island collapsed, since the Fossils kept the island together. Other Minor appearances Bill was trapped in a Kabuto costume at the beginning of Mystery at the Lighthouse. A Kabuto appeared in a fantasy in A Ruin with a View. A Kabuto appeared in a fantasy in Where's Armaldo?. A Kabuto appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Mirage Kabuto appeared in a flashback in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Kabuto appeared in Wild in the Streets!. In Dealing With Defensive Types!, a Kabuto, along with an Omanyte and Omastar, attacked Team Rocket in the Canalave Gym. A Kabuto Fossil is seen in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! as an exhibit in the Nacrene City Museum. Pokédex entry Kabuto, Shellfish Pokémon. Though this Pokémon is now to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Prehistoric Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon